


a wedding in the broken land

by cmwaisner



Series: a wedding in the broken land [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmwaisner/pseuds/cmwaisner
Summary: when i fell for the fallen woman, i didn’t know devotion
Series: a wedding in the broken land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	a wedding in the broken land

_when i fell for the fallen woman, i didn’t know devotion_

and creation never interested me before i met an angel

never sparked that same flame that her eyes lit within me

she could compare to any diety, any divine entity — because what god could not worship her?

what sinner could not see this sun?

i bathed in her presence as the serpent bathes in its sin

_and i am a sinner, make no mistake of that_

i dreamed of a life with only grape filled gardens, hungry mouths, and greedy hands

but i am not born of her breed

i have the blood of eve in my veins, pure and obedient — a second try, a lesser version

and what eve born of adam could compare to a lilith?

the garden of eden is an odd place for a wedding

_when i am waiting for a woman who bears no mistakes_

it’s hard to imagine happiness when she no longer wants the fruit you bear

when she’s seen your love and called it Unworthy

have i done what i could? have i filled your veins brimming?

my hands are broken with these holy offerings, shaking with these sacrificial lambs

and are still unable to hold your love, as it was never mine to grasp

_god’s curse put upon me, the punishment for wanting more_

_(for wanting you.)_


End file.
